


The Downworlder Device

by purplebass



Category: The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplebass/pseuds/purplebass
Summary: The Merry Thieves spend an afternoon together and test Christopher's new invention, a downworlder device!
Kudos: 4





	The Downworlder Device

It was another calm afternoon in the Fairchild household. Or, at least, it would be if Christopher Lightwood didn’t blow up anything. He came early in the morning as he did every day. And Matthew joined him a few hours later, and brought him a cup of tea.

“What are you doing today, Kit?”

Christopher didn’t take his eyes off the table. “Something.”

* * *

“Is it something inflammable, perhaps?” Matthew asked cautiously as he walked closer to the table where his father Henry also used to play around. Christopher shook his head, but still didn’t look at him.

Matthew looked at a beaker with a yellow liquid in it and scrunched his eyebrows in disgust.

“Don’t touch that,” Christopher advised sharply. “That is inflammable.”

“Calm down, it’s not like I wanted to drink it. It looks like something,” the other replied, scoffing at the beaker and finding place on a stool on the other side of the furniture.

They heard footsteps coming from behind, and later, James and Thomas entered the room. “I brought food,” James announced, followed by Thomas.

“We thought we’d die of starvation, here,” Matthew lamented, brushing a strand of hair off his face.

“But you didn’t do anything,” Thomas said, then put a tray full of food next to Matthew.

His friend raised an eyebrow. “Neither did you.”

“The only one who deserves the food is Christopher,” James commented. “We just… watched.”

Thomas shrugged, as Matthew started eating something from the tray. James and Thomas did the same, and the three of them had eaten most of the food they brought. But Christopher did not, so James got off his stool and checked what his cousin was doing.

“Kit, you didn’t eat anything.”

“I must finish this, I’m close to finishing this,” he retorted, using some pliers to fix the thing he was creating.

In the meantime, the other two also came to watch. “Is this a clock?” Thomas wondered, looking at the object.

“Nah, I don’t think so,” Matthew interjected, shaking his head. “I mean, not that Kit wouldn’t build a clock, alright, but it would be a special clock.”

“It’s not a clock, Math,” Christopher said, and everyone heard a click afterwards. “It’s a downworlder device,” he added, finally looking his friends in the eyes.

“Is it legal?” asked Thomas, frowning.

“What do you think?” Matthew elbowed him, and placed himself by Christopher’s right side. Thomas rolled his eyes in response.

The device was black, and there was a red button or lever of sorts in the middle. “What are we going to do with that?” James wondered.

“It needs to be tested,” Christopher said, fixing his glasses on his nose. He smiled slightly. Then, without adding more, he pushed the button. And everything went black, until the room gained color all of a sudden.

“What is this smell?” Matthew sniffed the air, noticing that there was green liquid on the walls of what it once was his father’s lab, realizing it must have been that which smelt badly. All around, there were vampires and faeries and more that he couldn’t place. He looked around with a shocked expression on his face. “Downworlders,” he commented, a mix between horror and astonishment.

His friends had a similar reaction. The only one who didn’t seem too fazed by the scene was Christopher. He was elated, and he was grinning at everyone in that room. The guys realized there was a clarinet playing in the background, and some people were dancing.

“Did I bring you to the shadow realm?” James murmured, but the others shook their heads.

“This is not the shadow realm, James. But a downworlder party in London’s sewers!” Matthew told everyone excitedly, and went to the people who were dancing in front of the table.

“What did you do, Kit?” Thomas asked his cousin with worry, but Kit was already moving towards the guests, checking them out. He touched a person’s arm, but his hand passed through.

“They’re not real!” lamented Matthew from a corner, voicing Christopher’s conclusion before he did.

Christopher turned, grabbed the device once again, and pushed the button. Everything reverted back to what it once was, and they were alone again. The merry thieves didn’t expect him to push the button again, but he did, and the room changed several times in the span of the following hour, leaving everyone amazed. Kit checked all the guests once again every time before he pushed the button to change the place. At some point, he stopped pushing it. “It works,” he declared.

“I still don’t get what that thing is,” James said.

“He told us, it’s a downworlder device,” Matthew replied. “Even though we’ve only witnessed downworlders partying in different areas of the world.”

“What do you say, Christopher?” Thomas asked. “What is it, exactly?”

“I told you, it’s a downworlder device,” he said, serious. “A downworlder party device.”

“See, then I was right,” Matthew shrugged.

“Kit, why did you build this thing?” James wondered. “I mean, could it be useful to us? Or it’s just something you liked working on?”

“I needed to find that demon,” Kit said. “The one who sent me the letters.”

“The iblis demon?” Thomas questioned.

“Yes. I wanted to thank him, but I’m not interested.” He put the device aside and shook his head. Perhaps he was disappointed, who knew. “Now leave me alone because I have something else to finish and I need space.”

James, Matthew and Thomas exchanged a look and smiled.

“As long as you don’t destroy the property,” Matthew warned him, then the three of them left Christopher to his experiments.


End file.
